


Three on a Bench.

by Cannonfodder42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Meta, Other, Short Story, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannonfodder42/pseuds/Cannonfodder42
Summary: Three kids sit on a bench. They wonder how they got in this mess.





	Three on a Bench.

                                                                

The sun was shining and the birds were singing and three figures sat on a bench in the yard.

The first was Frisk, they sat looking lazily across the yard. A long obnoxious slurp from the straw of the juice box in their hands. They dangled their feet happily as they enjoyed their treat. Their signature sweater was discarded for a blue t-shirt with purple stripes.

The presence of Chara to their left sitting on the back of the bench their incorporeal feet trying to block another possible seat, but failing. The first child to fall looked across the yard in a mix of boredom and annoyance. They drummed their fingers against their knee, a slow repetitive drum.

Flowey the once Prince of the underground turned potted plant was to the right. A garishly decorated plant pot, with stickers and ribbons decorated his container. A rather disgruntled look from the flower as he gazed over the lawn. A long sigh came from the flower.

“Is none of you going to mention the problem here.” A small shrug from the juice box wielder. A mumbled grunt from the specter. “Or am I the only one noticing the ridiculousness of this.” Flowey waved his leaves across the yard.

“Big word coming for you.” Chara gave a chuckle. “I do see your point. This is getting a little out of hand.”

Frisk turns to them holding their hands out in a partial shrug of confusion, their straw never leaving their mouth. A small facepalm from the flower and sped up pace of the drumming was their answer.

“Seriously Frisk. You can not see the possibilities that this is a little exaggerated.” Chara said standing from the bench and floating in front of the Hero of the Monsters. “We have gone through so many timelines and yet none have resulted in this for a lack of a better word....stupidity.” They thrust their ghostly hand to the lawn.

Despite the ghostly figure being nearly transparent, Frisk leaned around Chara to get a better view. They scratched their chin before leaning back and raising their fingers in a small pinching like motion. A frustrated snort come from the flower and an angry sigh from the ghost.

"A small one? Are you serious?" Flowey grumbled.

“Not like we can get a hose and get rid of this trash.” Chara huffed crossing their arms.

“I know of a solution. Bone meal is good for plants right?” Flowey suggested getting and eye roll from the ghost and a negative shake of the Human's head.

“How many... Fell, Swap, Revenge, FellSwap, SwapFell, RevengeSwapFell, RevengeFellSwap, Flower, Zombie, Vampire, Outer Space, Inverted, Glitch, Rainbow, Infected, Reaper, Flowerfell, Infected Zombie, Horror, Ink, Error, Negative, Dog, Fluffy Dog, Flower Zombie, the Temmie one, one where everyone had little hats, I am sure I am forgetting a lot...” Chara pinched the bridge of their nose letting out a breath they no longer needed.

“The one they wanted to hump everything.” Flowey said before all three on the bench visibly shivered. “Don't want to mention the variations of that crap.”

A few minutes pass in silence from the kids on the bench. A few birds chirp, a long strangled slurp from the juice box and the sound of crunching cardboard cut the awkwardness.

“I have an idea.” Frisk saying pushing off the bench moving over to Flowey and picking up his pot. “Lets go in the house. I need more juice.”

“That doesn't really fix the problem Frisk.” Flowey grumbled as he grabbed the juice box from Frisk and tossed it into the yard.

The juice box bounced before coming to a stop at the feet of a lazy skeleton, they lay before another skeleton and another, and another. Hundreds of skeletons in shorts and a fuzzy hooded sweatshirt in various colours and patterns. A few drinking ketchup, some eating spaghetti. A sea of bones. As far as the yard stretched and beyond.

........

If nobody noticed this is a small ramble about how many AUs there are and in doing that ramble made an AU. Yay paradoxes.


End file.
